I Love You Farm Boy
by Neo Rulez
Summary: When you're in love, well, let's just say you do dumb stuff in past you regret but hey that doesn't mean up. For Whitney Fordman he's in love with Clark so it's time for him to confess. Requested by Vampygurl.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Smallville series it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl. If you don't like slash than please leave this page immediately it's not for you!

* * *

I Love You Farm Boy

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Everything was supposed to go as plan – or as blonde haired jock with most gentlest bluest eyes that could wash you away with his charm had plan it out in his head like a DVD. He never meant for anyone to get hurt except for farm boy of course. So when his cronies and him set garbage can on fire in back, they didn't think, or realized that they actually started an explosion. It was a small fire not to big or small but all of a sudden it got larger than they would have thought. It's a fact, Whitney and his friends weren't thinking that day consequently they regretted it.

If it wasn't for Clark than surely nobody would've survive instead everyone on campus would be on fire. Thank goodness farm boy was there that day! Thank God almighty! Whitney or anyone else to that couldn't believe what Clark was doing for exceptional of Cloe, he risked his life to save save others lives who y really didn't gave damn about him. That's when Whitney decided to take action. Clark wasn't going to get all credit. This was his plan from get go so he needs to stop it.

"Need some help, farm boy?" Whitney asked sarcastically as he stood next to his rival. The fire, once again decided to gained up energy from might wind to blast more blazes out, and before Clark or Whitney could even begin to evade it, they were hurled. Whitney almost going over the edge to flames falling to his death but luckily Clark pulled by his varsity jacket to safety that's when fire truck along with two sheriff's cars and an ambulance.

"Who started this fire!" a cunning, authoritative, and dark male voice demanded.

Whitney's friends glanced at each other nervously as they turned for him in their time need but the star football player wasn't much help because he was in pressure as well. If he confess or one of his friends bail on him, well, he would be dead met.

"I did it sir!" Clark called out.

Students, local bystanders near school, and teachers started whispering among themselves as they gave Clark Kent dirty looks. None of Smallville's jocks didn't dare to say anything or confessed not even Whitney but then felt surge deep within him. He drew out the emotions of hate, anger, desperation, and guilt. These feeling focused to channel intense energy through his body. Such feelings were different for each person, but regardless of the individual, when emotions reached high point, they do unthinkable.

"I did it," confessed Whitney, who raised his hand up, "Clark is lying! He's just a farm boy he doesn't know anything about starting a fire!"

"No," Clark denied angrily, "I did do it!"

"No I did it!" piped in a high pitched voice.

"No man it was us!" chorused the football team.

"No it was me officers! Arrest me!" chimed a teacher.

In the end the two sheriffs dismissed case since nobody got hurt so they asked everyone to go home for the day. Clark, meanwhile, started walking home like any other day alone when all of a sudden a blue Honda Sundae pulled near him with Whitney in driver's seat.

"Want a ride?" offered the football player.

"I…I…" Clark hesitated.

"Get in the damn truck, Clark!" growled Whitney.

Clark looked up at football player flabbergasted. '_Did he just hear what he just thought he heard?' _thought Clark. Whitney Fordman called by him Clark.

"Don't just stand there get in the truck." Repeated the blonde.

"What are you up to?" asked Clark as he opened door, scowling as he look at football player.

"Nothing, farm boy," Whitney muttered. "Now get in car."

"Don't call me that." Clark grumbled, entering in passenger seat.

Whitney started driving again while he occasionally glance at Clark who look back at him. He decided to turn on radio but there wasn't nothing good to listen to that is when Clark Kent ease silence by starting up a conversation.

"Where's your friends?" Clark questioned curiously as he tried not to look discreetly at the jock's muscles.

"Were all alone." Whitney smirked as he stop car all of a sudden before locking doors.

"Hey-"

Whitney didn't even let Clark finished his sentence before pouncing on top of him as farm boy gave muffled yelled as the blonde haired jock clamped his mouth over Clark's and hastily groped black haired boy's through his clothes.

"Fordman!" Clark shouted as he tried to get jock off of him but Whitney managed to hooked his leg behind the other's knee and made him fall over onto his back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Clark was beyond confused and angry at same time as he tried to get his arms to push the larger male off, but Whitney quickly yanked his shirt down, making it impossible for him to move his arms.

"Clark, I have an confession to make, I love you. I have been in love with you since first time I met you." Admitted Whitney.

Clark's flushed red as his heart started beating fast. Whitney Fordman loved him, Clark Kent. If this was joke, well, it's not funny. Yet at same time it doesn't seem like the jock is lying. Actually, it was the truth. He did love him.

"That's right, I love you, moan as much as you want because I'm about to take your virginity." Whitney cooed and yanked down Clark's pants, making him yelp in surprise.

"Wait," Clark protested but his yell turned into a groan as Whitney stroke his half-erect penis with his hand. After the only sounds were pleasured moans and pleas for Whitney to stop and think about what he was doing. But Whitney ignored him, of course; instead he worked on getting Clark into a state of mind- by kissing him on his neck to abdomen. Then the jock stripped bare as he started pumping Clark's penis until it fully ready that's when he spread farm's boy legs cock open before entering inside.

Clark inhaled sharply as he wrapped his hands tightly around star football player as Whitney began to move carefully in and out. "Fuck…Fuck… Fuck.." Clark repeated rapidly, between gritted teeth as blonde teen gave a deep thrust.

"We're almost there, just a little more Kent." Whitney whispered into Clark's ear.

"I want more! More!" Clark panted.

Whitney chuckled as he nipped lightly at black haired teen's exposed neck. "Of course." Hooking his arms under Clark's keens, he pressed them up at different angle until other boy let out a loud shrieked and arched his back off the passenger's seat. Whitney continued to inside of Clark until they reach their peak and collapsed due to exhaustion. The two teens turned around before pecking each on the lips.

~THE END~


End file.
